Christmas
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: SEcond part of Christmas time


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy

(Rose's Point of view)

I wonder where Dimitri is. He is never late for early morning practice. O'well I am bored. What is there to do? I guess I will practice my punching. I walked over and hit the punching bag over and over.

I didn't even here the gym doors open up, but the next thing I knew Dimitri's arms where areound my waist and he was holding me to him, while he was kissing my neck. "Rosa" he whispered. I turned in his arms so that i was facing him. We just stood like that staring int oeach others eyes watching all the emotions in each others eyes. I couldn't stand it any longer i kissed him with all teh force I could, and he kissed me back with just as much enthusiusm

I was in heaven just being held in his arms, like this. He pulled away, he looked guilty. "This isn't right," he said his forehead on mine. I just stared at him, that explaines why he looks guilty.

"Then why walk up behind me and kiss my neck? Why not break away when I kiss you?" I almost screamed at him I was having trouble keeping my voice under control.

There where so many emotions going through my body. Rejection and hurt. Everything I wanted had been crushed. I broke out of his arms wich was not easy, because he had a iron grip on me. I broke out of his arms tho.

Rose be strong, don't let him know how much he hasa hurt you. Don't cry in front of him, it shows how weak you are. "Rosa, I am sorry," he said. He truly looked regretful. For what kissing me?

"No, don't even apoligize. All I want is the perfect relashionship, but you just want to play around with me," I spoke suprised that my voice was staying under control, and not shaking. I felt so hurt. With that said I ran out of the gym.

"Roza, wait" he yelled. I just ran faster letting all my pain fuel me. I was heading towards Lissa's room, becasue I need my bestfriend with me. All I want to do is go back to the days where I could tell her everything.

I saw Lissa outside of Christians room and they where making-out. Guess I can't talk to her yet. I can wait she deserves to be happy. "Could you two wait until you are in your room, because I was going to get breakfast but my appetite is gone now, thanks a lot" I exclaimed. Trying my best to seem happy, but it came out messed up like I was trying not to throw up or something.

"Sorry, that you appetite is gone, but this is what a real relationship looks like," Christian said with a little to much venom in his voice. That really hurt. Lissa was looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I could feel the tears filling up my eyes.

"Yea, sure that's what one looks like, you must not have much experience" I said, keeping my voice in check. It was easier to do with Lissa and Christian, because they didn't see through the fake smiles and all the fakeness. Sometimes I think Lissa can see that i am lying, but if she can she doesn't mention it. I noticed Lissa's outfit. She looked adorable. "You look cute Liss" i said and gave her a fake smile. I turned and walked away, feeling the worry coming through the bond.

"Are you OK Rose" i heard Lissa whisper. I just turned to her know the tears where really coming I felt one slip down my cheek. Christian even looked worried about me. I was glad they where worried about me, but I wanted Dimitri to worry about me.

"I am fine Liss, just having....... guy problems....I guess you could say that"

"Can I help? I hate too see you like this"

"No, Lissa i just need time to think" when i said that Dimitri walked around the corner. We met eyes, and I knew he seen the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I am sorry Liss I will come over later tonight and talk to you......I really just have to go......." I was at lose for words I really needed to get out of here. I made a run for my room, but Dimitri was standing at my door. Stupid gaurdians and there secret passages.

"What do you want, because this is innapropriate, you should be teaching your class and I should be getting ready for my next class" I said my voice sounded cold and distant. Tears where still running down my eyes, and he looked shocked. "Yea, you are the first guy to ever make me cry, Does that make you feel better," I asked? I was being sarcastic.

"I am so sorry, Roza, I do truly want to be with you, but there is no way to make it work, we are both assigned to Lissa and if we got together she would be put in danger, and i know you don't want that for her" he said. The hurt slipping into his voice making him sound like a injured child. I wanted so badly to step up and just hold him, let him know that I will always be there for him, but that is what got us into this mess to begin with.

"You can't play with my heart I am not a barbie doll, maybe you should go to Tasha she still wants a guardian, and she would be pleased to have you. You could even have children with you," I spoke this time my voice shook with every word. i din't think it would be that hard to let him go and give him the OK to go with Tasha. He didn't want to hurt me I know that was the only reason he didn't go when she first asked. It wasn't becasue he wanted to be with me it was becasue he didn't want to hurt me.

"Rose you are the only girl who has ever touched my heart. Who has made me care what happens to them i know it is wrong to have fallen in love with you, but i have. I don't want Tasha I want you. I am in love with you." with that said he picked me up and brought me into my room. I was still not sure if he really loved me, but he looked so sincere that I wanted to believe him.

In my room he pulled out a little box, I almost died. He truly does love me. It wasn't a engagment ring, but it was a promise ring. " Rose, I may not always know what to think, but I love you I would give my own life for you." He spoke the words and I could see the senserity in his eyes. "I love you Roza"

"I love you to Dimitri, and I always will," I exclaimed and I kissed him with as much passion as I could. We fell back into my bed. This is one day I will never forget."Happy Christmas, I will never forget this one" I kissed him again. I was so happy. Lissa was happy to. This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
